Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: After drinking too much at her birthday party. Cedric and Sofia have a quick stolen moment of passion. But the moment wasn't enough for Cedric and he does something down right evil to enjoy a romp in the sack with his princess
1. Chapter 1

Lowered inhibitions and under handed tricks

Chapter 1

A/N first I want to say I absolutely love Cedric and his misunderstood villainess. He just wants to be respected, but in this story he is a VERY BAD BOY

Rated M because he is going to be doing naughty things to our innocent princess. And some very adult language.

I do not own or am affiliated with Disney. From which these characters are owned.

I growled for the umpteenth time this morning. Mostly from pent up sexual frustration and some at the very person who inspired my current state. Even if it wasn't in my heart to truly be angry at her. She knew not what she did, but now I'm beyond frustrated. I needed more, she gave me a small taste, with the hope of more. I should have been smart enough not to take advantage of the very tempting situation I found myself in late last night. But I couldn't control myself.

Let me explain. Last night was the winter gala which also coincides with someone's birthday. She finally came of age. You know, the party that says they are ready to auction her off to the highest bidder. I was there because of her. She asked me to be there "because my birthday is meant to be shared with everyone I care about" her large blue doe eyes chipped at my stoic barrier and I acquiesced. Then her father, the king came and said since I was going to be there anyways I should put on a little show. Something special, and of course I couldn't deny the request, only because it was for her. So I looked for something amazing, something that would awe and inspire all those hoity toity royals and impress the only person worth my effort. I worked on it for days. It's was fantastic and I was proud, every test I did worked flawlessly. So on the night of I showed up waiting to see the eye catching gown she would be wearing to ring her new life as a socialite, ready to wed (the very thought making me ill). The party was up and going, after the meal was done I was introduced for my fantastical feat of magic. I caught her eyes and mouthed 'happy birthday' and waved my wand and out flowed thousands of pure white butterflies. But the best part was when they were touched they would disappear and small flurry of snow would puff out. The effect was beautiful and she stared at me with the biggest smile and mouthed 'I love it' my heart (and of course because I'm a dirty old man pining for a girl almost half my age) my dick skipped a beat.

After they started handing out wine and champagne like water and I noticed that she of all people was drinking quite a bit. I saw her gently sway turn isn't a stagger. Her "friends" weren't fair much better. They were all piss drunk before you knew it. She noticed that it was getting to be too much and stepped outside. Not taking into account that it was the dead of winter and freezing outside. Her gorgeous mint green gown was far to light to keep her warm, so I decided to go and fetch her (you know, because I'm a damn stray dog that has decided to follow her around because she was nice to me). Walking past people who praised my trick, which normally I would have enjoyed, but tonight I had to protect her from herself. So i ignored it all and walked out

She was easy to spot. Sitting on a bench under the clear sky with moonlight hitting her. She was ethereal and I almost couldn't approach. Then she noticed me, how? I can never tell, it's like she can sense me or something. She shivered and looked positively ill. I shook my head and sat next to her and removed my robe and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you. I wasn't feeling good and thought fresh air would help, forgetting it would be cold"

"It's alright. You've had a lot to drink tonight."

"I know. I don't know why I did that?" She leaned her head on my shoulder. The contact was amazing, but any time she touches me I light up inside. "By the way, thank you."

"For what? My robe, I don't want you to get ill"

"Yes for that. But for the show. It was beautiful." She looked up to me "your imagination is outstanding everything you do is amazing" I then noticed there was a slur to her voice. (And there this where should have escorted her back inside and went to my tower for a long wank and cold bath. But Noooo I was fool-hearted and stayed trapped in her sweet inviting web)

"You flatter me. But thanks. Do you want to go back or have some tea at the tower?"

Her eyes went wide at the suggestion of abandoning her party, but still said "tea sounds perfect" I helped her up and supported her as we walked up to my home. Once inside I summoned a fire and sat her in front of it while I made tea. But the next thing I knew she was behind me, she hugged me from behind. She hugged me often, but not like this, it was too intimate. And yet again my hormones began to flourish under her attention (I was starting to feel like the teenager she, was) I was about to tell her to release me when her hands started to roam up and down my chest and I felt her face nuzzling into my back. Not a bad feeling mind you, but my lust addled mind was not helping the situation. What she did (or more to the point said) next ended me.

"I need you right now, Cedric" she could have meant a number of things by the comment. But I instantly turned it perverse. I turned around quickly, startling her. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her to arms length so I could look into her eyes.

"D-do you know what you just said?"

She blinked and when her eyes opened again, gone was the innocent stare of admirable youth and in its place was longing and lust. I should have placated her and sent her on her way. But no what I actually did was, pulled her back to me and kissed her, and damned if I didn't put every bit of my feelings for her in it. She gasped at my sudden act allowing me to plunder her mouth with my tongue. And in My mind I screamed 'better than I could have EVER imagined!' and she moaned. The most sexiest sound I've ever heard, by the way. I picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist as I moved us to the nearest wall where once she was stable I began pawing at her like a damn adolescent. Her pants and mews of passion where chipping away at my sanity. I was so ready to take her and deflower against this wall. She ground her hips into mine. My cock was throbbing with need and ache. Feeling her clothed core against me was not helping. She could have unmanned me if we didn't hear someone calling her name from outside. It was like throwing ice water on us. It certainly sobered her up. She quickly gathered herself up and ran out. Thanking me as she left. Thanked me for what? The tea we didn't drink? The invitation inside? My robe? Or for almost fucking her brains out? I was standing there confused my erection throbbing with need, her scent clinging to my clothes, the lingering feeling of her lips, hands and core against my body. The only emotion I could fathom at that moment was anger. Angry that was so turned on with no outlet. Angry at whomever called for her. Angry that I let myself get stuck in this situation in the first place. I needed to calm down and a cold bath was the only way.

A/N: oh sure he seems to be self deprecating like always. But trust me in the next chapter is where he does a very bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lowered inhibitions and under handed tricks

Chapter 2

So back to the present where I'm sexually frustrated and angry and crazed with lustful need. It didn't help that i was currently wearing the robe from last night and I'm drowning in her scent. I needed her here or more importantly in my bed naked writhing beneath me while I did all manner of indecent sex acts to her. My mind kept producing more and more very vivid images of how to sexually please her. The sounds of her moaning, panting and mewing making the fantasies even more realistic.

Then like a bolt of lightning it hit me. She would undoubtedly come here for some kind of remedy for the hangover or maybe to apologize for last night. Or if I was a lucky man to try and finish what we started (yeah like that last one was possible). I would have something for her alright. I laughed an evil laugh as I grabbed a seldom used book off the shelf and looked for the right potion. In moments my dastardly plan was taking shape.

"Yes this will do" I say out loud to no one. I start to put everything together. I didn't know when she would be here so I had to make sure it was ready.

Within an hour it was ready. This little potion will get me exactly what I wanted. A little drop in her tea and she will lose her inhibitions again and we could cling to each other until we pass out completely sated. Here again my mind conjured up more very delicious images. I decided I needed to relieve myself before she arrived so I wouldn't appear too eager. Yes I know spiking her drink is very underhanded thing to do. But I'm a desperate man, who was teased with the taste of heaven and now I was determined to garner more.

It was long after breakfast until I heard a timid knock on my door. I smirked knowing soon enough I would have my desire finally fulfilled . I shouted "oh just come in already." Making it seem as if I wasn't expecting her. The door opens I turn around to see her, a little worst for wear, but still radiant. "Sorry Sofia I didn't mean to..." I trailed off as she held her head and groaned as if in a great deal of pain. She staggered to my closes chair and sat.

"I'm sorry. I feel awful"

"I must say you do like quite a fright" thinking to myself, hangovers are a dirty bitch. I did feel bad she was suffering, so I decided to have mercy on her. And gave her a vial of something to help. But of course it makes you very very thirst. So I made some tea and waited. She drank the vial

"Thank you, Cedric. You take such good care of me."

"Well if I didn't you would fall into harm" I wanted her so badly. Small talk was killing me. The potion started to work and it seemed she started to recall last night because she was staring at the wall I pinned her to and blushed. I could see her mind try to rebuild last night. I, of course let her. I watch as the blush grows. Then with downcast eyes looks says

"I don't know what got into me, I'm sor..."

I interrupted her, she wasn't going to tarnish our stolen moment with damn apology.

"There is no need for an apology. You weren't in your right mind." (See I can be the gentleman. Don't give me that look, I know I'm putting her back into that state.) she appeared shocked that I would let her off the hook so easily

"B-but... Last night... It seemed like..." She was stammering like a fool. It was cute and then she blushed again. The sound of the tea kettle started to whistle and it startles her. Then the side effect kicked in. "Oh your making tea, can I have some please." I smirk

"Of course." I busy myself gathering everything and pull the vial out of my sleeve (for just a moment my moral compass decided to chime in. But I shut it down, this was far more important) and add just one drop to her cup. I carry the cup to her and she accepts it graciously. I watch expectantly as she sips it. Then she realizes she's thirsty and decides to drink less daintily. There were no needs for airs here in my workshop.

I left her to her thoughts and pretended to be working on something. I made another batch of pain reliever. Figuring that she will be undoubtedly sore after my plans for today. (See, I AM always thinking of her wellbeing.) She finally got up from her seat and walked to me. She trailed her hand across my back from one side my hip to the other. The sensation went shockwaves right to groin. I was close to letting a whimper of need out but controlled myself. She leaned over and asked "what are you making? Her voice sounding very seductive, was it the effects of the potion or my frenzied mind? I don't know.

"More pain reliever. I gave you my last one." Out of the corner of my eye I could see her blush some.

"Then I guess you have some time while it brews." She squeezes herself between me and the cauldron. Her eyes hooded full of passion. She stands on her tip toes to try to reach me. But stops "you are going to meet me halfway, right?" I decided to play dumb for a moment

"Why princess, whatever do you mean?" She let out a little growl, but it sounded more like a purr

"You most certainly do know what I mean. Now, kiss me." Now there was a command I could most definitely honor. I grabbed her and kissed her. It was a little rougher than I had planned, but I was running on fumes, my needs taking control. But she didn't mind she fisted her hands into my hair, pulling it. I did something bold and grabbed her ass. It didn't feel quite as good as it should through all her petticoats but she gasped all the same and slipped my tongue inside her mouth enjoying the taste of the tea and her own sweetness and a hint of magic. And while I was in my sex crazed fury I forgot the potion and wondered if I would be some how effected by. (Oh screw it)

I began to move her away from the cauldron I really needed to get us some where way more assessable. I broke the kiss, reluctantly. Her eyes opened and they were wild. She clutched at my robes. "I don't know why I'm acting like this, but please Cedric I need more." Oh and I knew what she needed. I knew I had to ask her, despite my plan, I never wanted to be accused of rape.

"More is asking a lot Sofia. You do understand?" It was a beat but she tightened her grip on my robes, like she would float away if she let go.

"Yes, I've never wanted anything so much. Please" She pulled me down and kissed me. I released her grip on me and opened the hatch door to my private quarters. I saw her take a deep breath and she walked down. I made my way down and locked the latch. Once in the room she grabbed me and started to paw at my clothes. She opened my robes and started working on my vest buttons. Her tiny fingers fumbling but getting it open. I removed my gloves and started to unbutton of her gown. Then my fingers touched the intricate ties of the corset underneath. And growled slightly. 'Great. Damn woman's fashion' she had finally opened the last button of my shirt and we stepped apart to undress. I stood in my pants and she in that ridiculous corset and her petticoats. I reached for her and pushed down the skirts, just an under garment left there, so I went to work on the ties. I was close to grabbing a knife to rid her of the unrelenting object. She giggled at my frustration. "Just loosen it I can wiggle out of it."

I did as she said and she pushed it up over her head the thin silky under garment remand. I could see her nipples start to harden under the cool air in my bed room. She reached for my belt and opened it and opened my fly. And my pants fell. I kicked them away and went to her, my hands ghosted over the silk and touching her every where while I was kissing her hungrily. She let out a moan while I my hands caressed her perfect tight ass. My clothed erection rubbing against her thigh. Her hand roamed down and grasped my hardness. All the air in my body left in an instant. She started to stroke me through my shorts. It felt so good, words couldn't describe the feeling. But even with a wank earlier, if she persists I would lose it. I picked her up and playfully threw her on the bed. I removed my shorts and climbed up the bed. She sat up and helped me by removing her underwear. I almost died right there with her perfect 18 year old breast staring me in my face. I couldn't resist I moved forward and sucked in a pretty rosy nipple into my mouth. She jumped at the sensation. But after a few seconds and flicks of my tongue she threw back her head and let out breathless scream. It was incredible and couldn't wait to make her scream more. I moved to the other breast while my hands found its to her warmth. I rubbed my fingers gently over her skin and her body jerked and arched. Then I found her clit, I rubbed it and flicked for which I was reward with sweet whines of pleasure. I lowered myself and found myself at her entrance, I licked my lips in anticipation. I dreamed out what she would taste like. I ran my tongue up and down the lips and she screamed "C-CEDDRICC!" Her taste was fantastic, I wanted to bottle it and have it for future cravings. My tongue started to prob inside her while my finger continue to play with her bud. Her hips started to move. Grinding slightly against my face. I took the moment to switch my fingers and tongue sticking two fingers Into her core causing her to start to panting harshly and I sucked on her clit and nibbled, she arched hard and she swore. "Oh fuck" it was a quiet whine. But for some reason the profanity coming from her innocent lips was more arousing then any woman I've ever been with. I started to finger her fast and I could feel her body tighten at my ministrations. She moaning grinding into my hand hard and fast. And then she screamed a broken version of my name. She flowed on to my waiting tongue with her nectar, which I enjoyed as much as I could.

As she recovered I climbed up her body and moved between her legs. When she returned from nirvana. She stared into my eyes. They were lustful, but there was apprehension hidden deep down. I was aching with need, but decided to calm her worries

"I've dreamed of this. Your are so perfect, I have never needed anyone more." Her eyes widen at my confession. I hadn't expected what she said next.

"I love you Cedric, so much."

A/N: I know I'm a huge bitch. Cliffhangers are the worst. But well he wasn't expecting this. This was going to be just a bang. But she had to make complicated, even under the influence of a potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 3

A/N: ok you've heard the expression "the story took on a life of its own" that is seriously what happened here. Cedric was suppose to have his way with Sofia and be fulfilled, for the time being. But for some reason my two shot is turning into something a little more. I will try to post chapters once I've proof read them nineteen times and feel they are strong enough for publishing.

I froze. I mean what else do you do when the gorgeous woman you've obsessed over for years is finally primed and ready for me to defile, confesses her love for you? Well what I do is sit up straight as a stock of celery gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"Cedric? What's wrong?" Oh my naïve little princess there is so much wrong right now. I didn't know how to respond. A moment ago I was in bliss ready to have mind blowing sex with MY princess and now I'm stuck on stupid sitting here wondering how to proceed. She reaches for me, her eyes still filled with passion and want. "Please, I want you so much Cedric." Neptune's nebula did I want to keep going with my plan and Fuck her senseless and deal with her confession later, much much later. I was unsure what to do. I was at an impasse. Should I reveal all my feelings for her and have lots of fun sexy time or abort and talk about all the implications. I was getting dizzy. She reached up and kissed me. "Don't over think it, just take me." Oh the temptress. I wanted to scream.

I remained frozen too long for her, since she got frustrated and sat up pushing me on the bed and climbed on top of me. "If your going to clam up I guess I'm going to have take control." She straddles my hips and tries to position herself on me. Having felt where my fingers were she knew where she should have my dick. She start to drop down on me. Merlin's mushrooms, the feeling of her inside, clenching around my member was the single greatest sensation ever. Then I heard her whimper, not of pleasure but of discomfort. I snapped back to reality, she was hurting herself because I couldn't snap out of it. I put my hands on her hips to stop her. "Slowly, Sofia. Your inexperienced, it needs to happen slowly."

"Oh thank god your back" she started a much slower descent. It took time but she was fully seated. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"It will take a moment or two to get used to the intrusion." She took a deep staggering breath. I let my hands gently massage her thighs until she started to wiggle. I was breathless. The view was fantastic, her insides squeezing me deliciously tight and when she moved, it was unreal.

"Show me what to do." She started grind into me. 'Oh more of that' I thought to myself. I started to lift her hips up and down. The sensation being new for her made her jaw go slack and her head to drop back.

"Keep moving like that and then grind like you did before when you come down" she tried at first but it wasn't a good rhythm. I steadied her hips until she found it and then she started to move faster. Her pants coming out hard and fast. Little moans falling from her lips. I was definitely in heaven she looked like a goddess, a perfect goddess riding me. Her pace was good. But I needed it faster so grabbed her hips and started to thrust up and down harder and faster. "Grind into me, Sofia" she did and it was intense. Her tight no longer virgin core rubbing against my dick was the single greatest experience I've ever had, or so I thought, until I felt her body start clench at me, hard and then she came. As she came a tirade of "fucks" fell from her lips and then ended with an outstanding proclamation of my name.

She collapsed on me, breathing so hard. I was still hard and wanting. I don't know how I managed to hold out. But I flipped her over (and by some feat stayed connected) and started to thrust into her again. Setting a much harder pace, with each thrust she let out little grunts. I was so close but felt she needed another mind blowing orgasm. So I reached down and started to roll her clit in between my fingers. She screamed and I felt her body quiver and jerk and she came hard. Clenching me so hard I felt like I was being choked. And I came. It was the the strongest release I'd ever experience. I think we both loss consciousness at the same moment.

It felt like days had passed since I was awake. But based by the sun's position in the small window in my bedroom it was more like a couple of hours. I looked over and she was still there, asleep. Her usually perfect auburn hair a mess and her limbs tangled in mine. A sight I wish I could have someone paint and save it for many years of personal viewing pleasure. Then she slow woke up. "Hi" she said quietly, while she let her hand aimlessly stroke my chest. I was exhausted but almost wanted to take her again so we didn't have to talk about before. But she beat me to the punch

"I didn't mean to blurt that out...well during. I just couldn't...stop myself" I knew the feeling. But I still was a mess of emotions and didn't know how to respond. "I know your not good at expressing your feelings. I don't expect you to say it back." That was a stab to my ego. I needed words.

"I" I said timidly I closed my eyes so I could pretend she wasn't naked wrapped up in me. "I love you more than life itself. I have wanted to possess you for so long it's like an obsession. Last night you awoken my desire. I should have been stronger to resist you. But now I can't undo what I've done."

"Hey," she waited for me to open my eyes "don't say things like that I don't know why I felt so bold, but I have wanted this for so long. I wanted you to be my first and my only." She held my face in her hands "last night, I may have drank more than I should for courage. I was finally old enough to make this decision. I knew you would come to rescue and we could be together. Then when I heard Baileywick call for me, I got scared, scared they'd find me with you and think..." She paused and sniffles "think you were trying to harm me. I knew they wouldn't listen to me. They would fire you, hurt you or worst. I didn't want that." She was tearing up "I wanted to tell them all I wanted to give up everything for you and let them know I wasn't going to marry any prince." Her confession was one I didn't deserve. I needed to tell her, what I did. She may leave or be mad or even hate me. But I did take advantage. I did do a very bad thing. But how do you tell your only reason for living that you tricked her into having sex (albeit amazing sex, but illicit sex) with me.

"I don't deserve your kind words. I'm a very bad man."

"No you're..."

"Yes I am." I get up and try to leave the safe haven of the bed. She stops me, holding on to my arm as if I would disappear if she let go. " I don't want to hurt you. But this is my fault and I think if you knew how depraved I am you would run screaming from this room."

"Why would you say that? I wanted this too." There was an edge to her voice. She was getting angry. "I came here, in hopes of us being able to talk and maybe this. Well I couldn't have imagined this (gesturing at our current state) but I knew I wanted more of what we did last night. Which this morning I thought was a dream." I sighed loudly

"Had I known, I wouldn't have done what I did. But I did and in a sense I took advantage of you." I paused and rubbed my hand over my face. "I spiked your tea with no inhibitions potion." I got up and grabbed what clothes I could and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 4

A/N: I don't normally switch POVs in story but Cedric needs a moment. We really should hear from Sofia about all of this.

The night of my party I was a wreck. I sat in my room with my friends Vivian and Zooey. Zooey has been bugging me for weeks about how I felt about having to start courting

"Ok sof tell me. You know you can trust us"

"It's not that, it's just...Um I'm not interested in dating princes"

"Oh my goodness look Zoe, she blushing. She has someone on her mind"

"Oh I think your right Viv. Come on spill."

"I can't..."

In unison "PLEASE!"

"Sofia, you are easily the most beloved princess at Royal Prep and have never shown a slight interest in anyone. We are just so curious of who you would want."

"Ugh ok but you can't tell anyone. I need to talk to him and explain everything to my parents. Promise."

"Of course." Zooey said

"Princess's honor" Vivian said

"Ok, I've been totally in love with our Royal sorcerer for two years now." The two girls looked shocked.

"You mean the tall guy with weird hair?" Vivian asks

"Yes" I blush just thinking about him "over the years we've become so close. I've adored him and he been mostly kind to me. I found myself instinctually falling for him."

"And you haven't told him?" Zooey asks.

"No. Every time there was an opportunity i would try to say it, something always came up ruining the moment. But now that I'm of age, maybe I can convince him that I'm a woman now and maybe he will take my offer seriously."

"Well you have to do it, like tonight" Zooey said "your family is going to start sending you to events with suitors. If you don't do things now, you won't have a choice who you get paired with."

"She's right. Even if I had a crush on a guy I can't even think about it because, I'm already on the circuit. It sucks" Vivian moaned

"I'm so nervous. I asked him to come tonight. I know he will do something nice for me in his magical performance, like he always does. I will need to talk to him after." I let out a big sigh. "I don't know if I can do this." Zooey reaches over the bed she has been laying on for the last hour grabs the pilfered bottle of wine she brought with her.

"Well I think it's time for some liquid courage." Hands the bottle to me. "Going to confess your love to an older inappropriate man, requires a little bit of that"

"I'm not much of a drinker. But I guess, if it helps" takes an very unprincess-like sip

The three of us finished the bottle before the party. We went down slightly buzzed, but I actually felt very confident. Well at least until I actually saw him. Then I felt sick. I ate, which Zooey told me would help settle my stomach. It helped a bit, but I think it was just my nerves. Then my dad announced Cedric for his trick. I looked at him expectantly and gave me a sincere stare and mouthed 'happy birthday' and he started the show. I watched as beautiful white butterflies surrounded the ballroom. I was amazed and then one landed on my nose and it poofed into a little flurry of snow. I looked around the room to see the little snow poofs everywhere. It was the most amazing thing. But then again, he never ceases to amaze me with his beautiful spells. I found his eyes and mouthed 'I love it' I wanted to run up to him and hug and kiss him. But was stopped by my friends.

"I think he likes you too, Sof. He did that just for you?" Vivian squealed

"Yeah, he has to have it bad for you. That was pretty great. You need to tell him, like now." Zooey said. She was right but then my stomach felt like the ballroom a few moments ago, full of butterflies.

"Um maybe a drink or two."

The girls nodded and we started to take a couple of glasses. I think I drank maybe 4 glasses of champagne before I started to feel very warm. I saw Cedric leaning against a pillar away from everyone watching. I told the girls I was going to step outside they slurred back ok. I managed to get just outside to a bench about 20 feet away when the freezing temperature caught me. I didn't bring a wrap or a coat and I was feeling slightly dizzy from the drinks. So I sat, I felt stupid and hoped he would come for me. Then as if it was a genie wish he was there. I knew he was there, because whenever he looks at me my heart starts to beat very fast, even if I'm unaware. He comes and sits with me, drapes his robe over me like a valiant knight.

"Thank you. I wasn't feeling good and thought fresh air would help, forgetting it would be cold" I felt dumb, but now very happy and safe.

"It's alright. You've had a lot to drink tonight." He noticed. I was embarrassed

"I know. I don't know why I did that?" I lied. Then I leaned my head on his shoulder. I loved those moments when we can act like people. No station, no age separating us. Just is being together in each other's comfort. "By the way, thank you."

"For what? My robe, I don't want you to get ill" he sounded mildly shocked I would thank him. But needed to explain my gratitude.

"Yes for that. But for the show. It was beautiful." I looked at him, I almost told him, but chickened out and instead decided to give him the ego boost. "your imagination is outstanding everything you do is amazing" his face lit up with pride. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But I couldn't make it happen and I noticed my words started to sound like mush. Great and now I'm too drunk to even talk. Then he responds

"You flatter me. But thanks. Do you want to go back or have some tea at the tower?" I was shocked, not because he wanted to take me away from the party. He hates parties. But it was almost as if my dream of being alone with him to confess everything was coming true. I could care a less about the party, all I wanted was him. And if the false pretense of tea was what did it, I would take opportunity and run with it. The walk should help clear my head

"Tea sounds perfect." He hesitated for just a second but he helped me up and let me lean on him as we walked to his tower. I felt more at home there then in the castle anyways.

Once inside things get a little murky. I remember sitting inside by the fire. Then I got up and hugged him and oh and rubbed his chest. I don't know why I was behaving so loosely but after his initial tense up he seemed to enjoy my attention. I know I said something about needing him. I wanted it to sound suggestive. He quickly turned around and asked me

"D-do you know what you just said?" His eyes wide with an unnamed emotion I was too drunk to decipher. I don't think I verbally answered just stared at him hoping he would know what I wanted. The next moment he was kissing me. It was passionate, it screamed love and desire. I may have only had stolen kisses from some of the boys at Royal Prep. But they didn't feel like this. It was wanton and sexy, he lifted me up. Which surprised me, since he is so rail thin, I didn't think he would be able to lift me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to help support myself. I think I felt a rush of air and then a solid structure against my back. Then his hands, oh my his hands. They were grabbing at me everywhere as he kissed me with such abandon. I was making noises I didn't recognize, enjoying everything. I started to move my hips and he groaned. Realizing just what I was moving against. I kept moving my lower body to continue to make him feel good. And I couldn't lie it felt very very good to me too. I was so ready to let him do anything to me, then I heard it. Baileywick's voice, calling for me. We both stopped moving, breathing, existing. Then I became wracked with fear. He absolutely couldn't find me up here, wrapped up in the Royal sorcerer. I had go. I didn't want to but had to for his sake. I dropped to the floor scattered a bit and ran out. I think I even said "thank you" as I left.

My pulse was racing. I ran around the back of the tower and tried to calm myself and then walked into the garden and made it look as if I was wandering. I ran into Baileywick quickly.

"Oh princess there you are. We were worried." He touched my arm "your freezing let's get you inside" he guided me back inside I mumbled something about not feeling well and excused myself.

Once in my room I collapsed on my bed. I wanted to think on everything. But instead I passed out.

A/N: instead of one long Sofia chapter. I decide two would be easier. So one more before we return to poor Cedric.


	5. Chapter 5

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 5

Now here I am naked in man of my dreams bed. After the best life changing event in my whole life. Alone.

His last words floating in my head.

"I spiked your tea with no inhibitions potion." He looked so tormented. I decided to run down the chain of events.

Ok so I came up here, for what? I don't know a cure for the hangover or maybe to just be with him. After last night's erupt end, I guess I wanted to be in his company. A part of me thought it may have been a dream. A really saucy dream, but a dream nonetheless. And going there, maybe to confirm it. I walked up after breakfast, so not to look too eager. But the pain in my head didn't ebb. I didn't want my parents to know just how bad I was. When I got to the door, I knocked and even the small one rung in my ears. I sat I talked and he gave me the vial and then the tea. After a few minutes I started to clear and realized, it wasn't a dream. I was elated it was real. Then I started to get this warm fuzzy feeling. And I didn't feel so nervous. I saw him standing by the cauldron working. I normally would have felt guilty for interrupting. But not then, I touched him on his back then. I went to see how pressing what he was making was. I know I propositioned him. Again not sure where the bravery came from. But grateful for it. I wanted him to kiss me, like last night with all the passion and excitement. I leaned in but not all the way and asked him

"you are going to meet me halfway, right?" I was trying to go for alluring and sexy and instead he asked me in a joking voice

"Why princess, whatever do you mean?" I let out little growl of frustration. He was toying with me. But I wanted this so bad I was ready to let it pass. But went a little cross.

"You most certainly do know what I mean. Now, kiss me." I commanded. His eyes flashed with lust. I knew it now and he pulled me close and kissed me hard. It was fantastic. Yes a little rough, but it was passionate, I felt the same and pulled on his hair. Then there was his tongue in my mouth again. Yes I remembered that from last night now also. Oh it was not proper, dirty even. But it was just what I wanted. I felt him pull away. I was terrified the spell between us (ha irony) broke. I clutched on to him for dear life. I remember our exchange. I knew I was acting out of character, I didn't know why. But I was just happy to have him like this. I pleaded with him. In his own way he asks if I'm sure doing any more was what I wanted. I confessed my desires "Yes, I've never wanted anything so much. Please" I pulled him back in and kissed him with everything I had to convince him

He lead me into his bedroom. I dreamed of this, and thought it was very interesting that wasn't more apprehensive over this. I just knew I wanted him so badly it hurt. And the undressing, my clumsy fingers having issues with ALL THE BUTTONS. Him clawing at my corset. Me touching his penis. The look on his face. Priceless, totally at my mercy. Then he threw me on the bed. And did so many wonderful things with his mouth. My first climax was mind blowing. Then things went slightly downhill. Again not knowing why I was being so open I confessed my love for him. He had just said something so moving

"I've dreamed of this. Your are so perfect, I have never needed anyone more." I was floored and happy he desired me so much and the words slipped out.

"I love you Cedric, so much." And he froze. It took me trying to impale myself on him to get him to snap out of it. Then we have, in my opinion the most amazing sex ever. Ok I was a virgin until about 4 hours ago and have no frame of reference. But my body has NEVER felt like that. Then he tells me he loves me also and that he's bad and why he is bad. And I'm here confused. I should be in his arms blissful in having laid with the man I love. And he's gone. I should be mad he did what he did. But if he hadn't then neither of us would have made the move. We wouldn't have confessed our feeling nor made love. I'm not mad. Just confused. I wish he would have stayed and talked to me. I slapped the bed and shouted loudly maybe for him to hear or out frustration

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY!"

A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad. Like I said I don't normally do that. But I felt her side would be nice fluffy as opposed to Cedric's dark version.


	6. Chapter 6

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 6

A/N: I want to say again that this was a two shot that got out of hand. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. We are back to our main man.

Being not any where near decently dressed I had to stay close to the tower. Totally hating myself. I could have been still upstairs naked, wrapped up in her lovely equally naked arms. Sitting in euphoric splendor of post coital. But no, my damn moral character (for which I didn't even knew I possessed) had to go all nobel and blow the one perfect thing in my life. My pride keeping me from returning to her. So now I stand here sans under wear in my slacks and my shirt. I was just going to stew. When all of a sudden I hear clear as a bell

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY?!"

I jerked at the scream. She was mad. But she made a point. Whenever things got tough or blunder something up real bad I run. I can't face my mistakes. She knows me too well. And this was one mistake I was terrified to face.

I jump when I hear the door to my tower thrown open. My eyes bug out of my head to see her run out wearing just one of my shirts and nothing else. "What are you wearing?!"

She put her hands on her curvy hips and says "well I couldn't put my dress on by myself so I had to improvise"

"Improvise! If anyone sees you like that they will hang me!" I grab her arm and drag her back inside.

"Will you let me go?!"

"You can't run out wearing just a man's shirt. It screams 'I JUST HAD SEX'!" I was fuming, not at her just at the fact that someone could have seen her so under dressed. And angry that I found her so damn sexy In just my shirt. Her gorgeous legs bare. Her curves not hidden within layers of fabric. I had to mentally slap myself (pull it together man.)

"You didn't leave me a choice. You run out of here like some monster or worst a martyr. We need to talk like adults." I scoff at her use of the term adults. "You don't see me as an adult? That was a pretty adult thing we just did." Grr she had me there. I couldn't look at her. She was just too sexy right now.

"I can't talk to you like this. Will you please put on something?" Sensing the tension in my voice and she goes to the wardrobe and grabs one of my robes and pulls over her body. It was better, but her wearing my clothes was very alluring. She sat on the bed and glaring at me. "What?!" I ask sharply

"Are you going to apologize for running off?" I look at her like bugs started crawling out of her ears. "What?"

"You honestly want me to apologize for leaving. But not for the other thing?"

"We will work our way to that. First you need to understand that when something happens between us that is difficult to deal with. You can't run away." I am so confused

"You want to work on THAT? Why? Don't you want to scream at me for drugging you or my blatant disregard of your maiden hood." She let out a very loud sigh

"First off technically I USED YOU to rid myself of my virginity. And the 'drugging' as you so crudely put it. I'm not upset. I wanted you, you made it so I wasn't afraid to do it." She was making sound like I did her a favor. I still feel like scum though

"You need to apologize to me." Her tone is sharp

"I'm sorry for using a potion..."

"No! You are to apologize for ruining my very first sexual experience. I dreamed of this. And how wonderful if will feel to finally be with you and then to enjoy being in your arms after as we returned to reality. And you spoiled it! You better think of a very good way of making this up to me." If the moment wasn't so embarrassing I would have found it funny. She is berating me as if she is the elder. And it was making me feel childish. But no matter how immature I'm acting, it doesn't erase the fact that I did a bad thing and she really shouldn't be forgiving me.

"I really don't know what to say. I want you to be mad at me."

"Will that make you feel better?"

"No but I do deserve you ire."

"So me being mad, won't make you happy. But you still thinking you deserve it. I know I'm young but this doesn't make sense. Cedric, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" My heart literally skips a beat.

"Yes" I sound morose. She gives me a look.

"Please say it better. I need to hear it"

I knew she was trying to trap me somehow , I just couldn't see it. I sigh "Sofia, I love you more than anything. You are my whole world." She lit up then grabbed my hands and looks into my eyes

"Cedric, I love you more than anything. You are my whole world." The words, even though they were my own still made me feel almost giddy. "Now that that's out of the way. I want you to know, that having sex wasn't what I planned. I wanted to be with you. Tell you I loved you, hoped you reciprocated and then I would have told you I wanted abdicate my title so you and I could be together. The events that happened here was an amazing bonus."

"If you were to tell someone what I did, they would find it morally reprehensible."

"So what?" It was such a simple dismissal. "Who needs to know? It's not like you tricked me into loving you or even into wanting to make love to you. The potion gave me freedom from myself. Do you know that I've been trying to tell you all this for 2 years now? The alcohol last night and the potion this morning helped me get past all the nerves and finally put in my claim."

"Sofia you are so smart, but I sometimes forget how young you truly are. Nothing in life is so simple. You think your parents are going to just let you walk away from your title and let you marry an older man with not much to offer and I will most like lose my job for fraternizing with you. I should have put space between us long ago and not let it get this far, but I couldn't. And now we are in too deep. I love you and can't live with out you. And as you can see will go to great lengths to have you. But that doesn't make it right."

"I didn't say it was right. Besides unbeknown to everyone my mother and I have a long standing arrangement."

"And that is?"

"That even though I was becoming a princess, it didn't mean I had to stay a princess." I was kind of shocked that her mother would give her an out.

"I seriously doubt HE would let you, the shining glory of Enchancia, just walk away. Especially for someone like me. I don't know if you've ever noticed he doesn't have highest opinion of me."

"And I told it doesn't matter. My happiness is key. I'm not royal born therefore I could easily walk away. I never gave any of the princes I know any indication I wanted them. Because I've been totally wrapped up in you." It was a very great thing to hear, but her naïveté was in full swing.

"You have spent the better of your life becoming a proper princess. Can you tell me that you can't see the scandal that is lying at our feet?" She looks at me like she was going blow steam out her ears. I hope she will finally see the mistake we've made and see me for villain I am.

"I could care a less about the propriety of things. I will walk to the castle, straight into my father's den dressed like this" opening my robe showing herself in my shirt "scandal be damned."

"You wouldn't?!"

"No of course not, unless it would put it through your thick skull that I don't care what lead to all of this. Just that I'm happy it's all finally out in the open." She starts to gather up her clothes "now will you help me get dressed and you too." I am stupefied. But I guess my body is at her control because I help her. Like on autopilot in no time we were dressed. She grabs my hand and starts to walk toward the door. Then the realization of where she is leading me to, hit me. I try to ground my feet, but a very undeterred Sofia is freakishly strong. Before I could make an argument she has us outside. We trail through the garden. I'm dragging my feet trying to slow her down. But it's not working. Great now I am a child. Our scene is dragged by The castle steward and the gardener. He gives us an odd stare.

"Oh hello Princess. And to you too Mr Cedric."

"Hello Baileywick, do you happen to know where my mother is?" I can only imagine my face of terror.

"Yes, she is in the parlor. Oh Mr Cedric may I have a moment of your time?" And for the first time in my life I was glad to do what ever little task he wanted of me. Anything to free myself from the impending doom. As I was about to answer, Sofia cut me off

"Sorry Mr Cedric is currently indisposed." Not stopping she continues to drag me. I look toward Baileywick and he gives me a knowing smile. And says

"Indeed he is." The bastard wasn't going to help me. I have always thought he was possibly clairvoyant or omnipotent Since he knew the happenings of every nook and cranny of the castle. And now for the life of me he looks amused and not surprised I was being dragged by the tiny princess.

"Sofia, please just stop. We don't need to do anything rash."

"Quiet you." She pulls my reluctant form through the hallways until we reach the door in question. She enters the room without a knock. And sitting in the room alone drawing on a pad of paper was the queen.

"Sofia, my dear. You gave me fright. Is everything ok?" She drags me in and puts me front and center.

"Something pressing has come up and I needed to talk with you as mother and daughter." The Queen looked between me and Sofia several times, trying to determine what was the cause of the conversation. She put her pad down and looks at her.

"You have my attention"

"I would like to call in on our promise." It appears the queen had to think on what her daughter meant. When the realization reaches her eyes. She glares at me some.

"Sofia that is a very extreme. Are you sure you know what you are asking?"

"Of course mother." She kneels in front of her. "You told me when you meant dad that you believed in trusting in your heart. That when you find the one, that they should be worth changing everything in your life for. I've decided I don't want my life without him." Up until this moment we've all decided to ignore my presence. I start to fidget, when the queen finally looks my way.

"As the elder I would assume you've explained the ramifications of her decision."

"Y-yes. But you know Sofia." She lightly chuckles at my comment.

"Yes, yes I do. And what is your thoughts on everything."

"I-I uh." I took a deep breath. But before I could say anything the queen holds up a hand

"Sofia will you give us a moment?" She looks a bit upset but nods and walks out of the room. "Continue"

"I care a great deal for her. However events of last night forced the situation." She pins me with a serious stare

"Events?"

"Things accelerated due to too much alcohol,her not me and lose of control, me not her."

"And I hope that this was the first and only time you've 'lost control'?"

"Ooh Oh yes ma'am. I mean I don't think I would have ever acted on my feelings, otherwise." I toyed with the idea of confessing. But for someone reason the lady of the castle was being far more understanding than I could have ever imagined.

"Sofia!" She proclaims loudly. And anxiously she comes back in. "I will accept this." My eyes bulged out of my head, 'seriously' I thought. "However I'm warning you this isn't going to be one those easy to accept things for Roland. It WILL be very difficult to convince." Sofia squealed and hugged her mother. "And as a sign of good faith you" addressing Sofia "we'll have Cedric go through the proper courting routine. So you'll need to explain it to him." She directs her attention to me. "I am just going to say for the record. That there should be no more 'lose of control' moments." I blush and Sofia stares at me mildly betrayal evident in her eyes. Sofia grabs my hand and starts our erupt pace back to my tower. Again we pass Baileywick

"Hello again, is there a chance I can have a word with Mr Cedric?" Sofia quickly chimes back

"Still busy." And we walk on. I swear I heard him chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 7

She drags me back inside my tower. Closes the door to my workshop and locks it (out of pure habit). I could see she was wild with fury.

"You told my MOM we did it!" Never sounding more like a teenager then she just did.

"She assumed as much. I just quelled her fears that it only happened once, instead of her thinking that I've been up here defiling you all this time" her shoulders slumps defeated

"You didn't tell her about the tea did you?" She looks nervous.

"I toyed with the idea. But do you think she would have allowed us to be together if I had?"

"Suppose not." Then it seemed something dawns on her. She moves forward looking very much the lioness with eyes on her prey. I recoil slightly. But she catches me. Playfully tugging at my cravat.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask with an raised eyebrow

"Until we speak with my father we are free to do as we please. And you have to make up for before." She steps on her tip toes and starts to leave little scalding kisses along my jaw. I swallow audibly, for all the stressful situations we've been through since last night. I have to admit I really did want this.

"We just promised your mother" trying to be the voice of reason, even though my resolve was breaking fast. Especially since she was kissing along my neck now seeing as my cravat lay helplessly on the floor now.

"We won't have any real time alone soon." The implications clear, we will be chaperoned. If we wanted to do this again, it needed to be now. And the dam broke on my control. I lift her up bridal style and carry her down to my bed chamber. She giggles as I pick her up, as she throws her arms around my neck. Once inside I let her down and it was race to see who could undress who the fastest. After completely vested of our clothes it was like we were magnets. We clung to each other kissing and groping. Moaning and sighing with an ever growing desire. She manages to lead me to the bed. I realize this when the back of my legs hit the edge, mildly throwing me off balance. She smiles and pushes me onto it. I sit and she climbs into my lap. She wiggles against my thighs. Making me yearn. I lift her hips and guide her on to my growing erection. We both letting a hiss at being joined again. Before I start to move us she says

"It's crazy how quickly I've start to crave this." That was a great ego boost. She enjoyed it so much before its making her needy.

I started to set a pace, never having done this siting up before. It was a bit of challenge. But her constant streams of oohs and ahhs encouraging me to keep going.

It feels so amazing to be inside her again. And so willing and responsive was more than I could have ever wanted. I pick up speed, something she enjoys immensely, because she throws her head back. Giving me great access to her perfect breast. I start to suckle one and she screams out in pleasure. Even though this was getting me in deeper, I just want to get the leverage. I lift her off me. She whines when I pull out. I help her lie down on the bed, stroking her cheek "patience" I whisper as I climb over her and sheath myself into her again. She let out a sigh of relief

"Please I want more. " her plea sounds urgent. I lift one of her legs over my shoulder. The angle was right and I thrust in deep. A broken cry of passion comes from her. The urgency hitting us we start to speed up. Both dying for the release. I reach between us play with her sensitive nub like before, knowing it sent her over the edge before. She screams loudly as she breaks at the seams. Her body clenching me tightly sending me spiraling into my own release. And I collapse on top of her.

We pant hard trying to catch our breaths. She giggles a bit. I look at her questioning

"Not that you weigh too much, but you are crushing me." Her mirth being infectious I chuckle and roll to her side.

"My apologizes, my lady." She smacks me In the chest.

"Don't you think titles are a little unnecessary?"

"Possibly" I pause "princess" she rolls to her side and pushes my shoulder, I end up rolling to my back. She giggles again and climbs on top of me, straddling my legs.

"You are terrible." She uses her hand to balance herself. Then she takes a deep breath. "You know I didn't get a chance to thoroughly enjoy having you in this position before."

"I don't know about that. You seemed to rather 'enjoy' this position" she blushes slightly. Which considering our current state, I found cute.

"That's not what I meant. I um I wanted to be able to take in totally having you finally bare to my eyes and hands." She turned red as her hand started to roam up and down my chest.

"I am surprised you suggested we do this again. You being so timid before as you said. And I know for a fact you are not under the influence of anything." She smiled and leaned down and started to kiss my chest. Merlin's mushrooms! Her teenage libido was going to be the end of me.

"I'm under the influence of you." That was a very sexy thing to say she continues "And I guess now I don't have to worry about you pushing me away. I really needed to do this again."

"What has become of my sweet innocent princess?"

"She grew up." And then she bit my nipple. The sensation instantly shot straight to my now limp member. Then she started to leave a trail of kisses down my chest. She went lower and and lower until she kisses the tip of my dick

"ZEUS' XYLOPHONE, SOFIA!" She laughs in a way that could have only been described as a maniacal. Then she takes me into her mouth. Her ministrations bring life to my well sated dick. I moan at the feeling but still tries to discourage her "oooh Sofia, this is ahh n-not necessary." But that didn't seem to stop her she licks and sucking on me. It was amazing. I don't know where she got the idea to give me a blow job, but I wasn't going to complain any more. I lie back and let her do as she please, with one more word of advice. "Hold my sack." She gives me a look then does as I said. First unsure, then when she starts to move it in her hands and I groan she becomes bolder. With the amazing feeling of her hand and mouth I feel the end coming. "Unless you want a surprise in your mouth. I suggest you remove yourself." I say through gritted teeth. But she didn't stop determined to experience it all and then I came. She did well, but couldn't take it all. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, the most carnal thing I've ever seen. She starts to massage my thighs it feels good, very good. But I didn't know if I could do it again. "Please, Sofia. Have mercy on this old man." She giggles

"You're not old, Cedric. Just need to work on your stamina. And what a good way to encourage it then with me."

"Sofia." I warn. In my mind wishing I still had my libido from my youth. I did want to continue to please her. I just didn't know if I could become hard again so soon. "I need a little time to recover." I roll us over. "How about I repay your 'kindness'?" Her eyes sparkle.

"Yes!" She says excitedly. I move down to in between her lovely legs and start to kiss the inside of her thighs. She jerks at the feeling. Thinking to myself 'sensitive are we?'

"I take it you enjoyed this last time, also?" I murmur as I let my nose rub against her moist lips. She lets a loud ah and arches her back.

"Yes, yes yes Cedric." I decided slow torture would only do here. So slowly ran my tongue up and down her slit letting my tongue just barely grazing her clit as I do. Each pass she screams. Then the pleading and begging starts. "Please please please, oh god Cedric please!" After a few more passes. I relent and stick two fingers inside her. She sighs loudly and then I suck on her bud. This illicit's a nice loud scream. I start to fuck her quick and hard with my fingers and continue to lavish her clit. She writhes under my attention. That was when I could feel the tell tale signs of her release. So I stick a third finger inside and curve my fingers to hit a sweet spot and she falls apart in my hand. She cries out my name as I'm rewarded with her sweet nectar.

I crawl back up the bed to her side and watch as she returns to me.

"You are truly amazing, Cedric." She strokes my cheek. Then she looks a little down.

"What is it?"

"I just feel a little inadequate in comparison to your skill." She turns her face away. I turn her face back

"You have done perfect. Despite your inexperience. And we can always work on your confidence in this area. But you need not worry. Just having you in this bed with me is more than I could have dreamed or deserve." She gently smiles then her face looks serious

"Have you had many women?" Oh I don't know how to answer, she already feels inadequate any answer I give might make her feel worst. She must see me panic "I'm just curious"

"The only answer I can give you is, not one of the nameless number of women I've laid with has compared to experience of being with you. I would never want you to compare yourself to my past." The truth was while attending Hexley Hall I was considered quite popular with the girls because of my family legacy. Which lead to most of my torment by the male students. I was younger than Sofia when I lost my virginity. And managed quite a few notches in my bed post. However I became seemingly less popular once I left school and started to work here in Enchancia. Finding sorceress' who knew my family was few and far between. That was until I met Sofia. And then for some unnamed reason I became celibate. The answer didn't totally blacken the mood. But I could see she was still curious. So I decided to throw her a bit of bone. "You are however the first woman I've been with in about 11 years." The realization of what I said makes her cock her head to the side.

"Why?"

"I haven't been sure, but something deep inside tells me it was your fault." Her eyes went wide at the thought of me forgoing sex for her.

"You can't mean that. You haven't loved me all this time."

"Maybe not loved. But you worked your way past my defenses and made comfy little spot in my heart that only grew as we became closer. Now I would assume, that spot is as big as the castle" her face lit up.

And she turns and kisses me. It wasn't like out lust driven ones before. It was loving and sweet. We kissed until we had to breath. Then for a moment she looks forlorn. "What is it?"

"This will be the last time we can enjoy ourselves for a while. It will be weird to kiss you like that in front of someone and I know going to miss..." She didn't finish but I knew what she meant. "Will you be able to withhold without doing something drastic."

"I am unsure, I can't make any promises." She just shakes her head

"I guess we need to get dress. I'm sure my dad will be back soon. And I still need to explain the courting stuff to you."

"I'm actually surprised we've been left alone for so long. I would have guessed some one would have barged up here by now."

"I'm sure it was my mom's doing." We dress occasionally stopping to kiss which was nice.

"So what are these rules?"

A/N: well that was unexpected. I'm sure king Roland isn't going to be too happy. I Finally wrangled the story and there are 2 more chapters left. I hope you guys are still enjoying everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 8

A/N: I really needed to do a little research on the subject of proper courting in order to make the conversation between our two love bird a bit more believable. And found some very interesting info on how to be a gentleman that would enrage our dear sorcerer. So I chose to add that to the lesson plan first.

"This is bullshit, Sofia!"

"Language, Cedric. It may not seem like much but it's a big deal in presenting yourself as a proper gentleman courting a princess. You are going to more scrutinized then an average prince, because your aren't."

"Seriously these rules are archaic and absolutely not me. People will see through all this."

"Can you just try, for me?" Her big blue eyes staring at me, pleading. She knew my weaknesses and was currently using all of them to teach me 'how to be a proper gentleman.'

"You don't play fair." She smirks

"I never claimed to. How about I give you a little reward each time you follow the rules?" I quirk my eyebrow at her

"What kind of reward?" Curious at what my newly made vixen had in mind.

"Something within the propriety but pulse rising nonetheless."

"Sounds intriguing." I sigh in resolution Let's run through those gentleman rules again."

"Rule 1: always treat your intended as a lady and ignore the attentions of anyone not your intended."

"Check. Haven't looked at another woman in years, not going to start now." I say with a wink. She shakes her head in jest.

"There's a little more to this one. You should always put a lady first. As in open a door for her or pull out her chair. If a lady leaves or enters a room you stand and sit when she has." I scoffed this

"For a lady you say, not just you?"

"Yes it is a gentleman's responsibility. I know it's terribly dumb, but decorum.

Rule 2: a gentleman isn't too bold nor is he too bashful. Mild temperament." She sees me look confused. "Just don't act like a shy little girl or a barbarian in public. Initiative, start conversations, be the first to shake hands. Things like that."

"Right, got it." She looks at me as if to prepare me for something awful

"This also means no skulking in dark corners at events, like you tend to do."

"Great." She puts her hand on mine

"Why would you want to hide? You'll be there with me on your arm." She got a smug smile from me and she seemed pleased and moved on.

"Rule 3: kind of goes hand in hand with 2. The exact phrase is 'don't be over precise in your manner'..."

"Which means?"

"Don't try and act too chivalrous. Or fake it too much. People can see through it." I growl in frustration. "I know it may seem like common sense. But you need to remember these rules have been beaten into princes' heads since birth. There is a reason it's discouraged to date below your station. Because not knowing the rules, will set you up for mockery and disrespect. People can drown in it." She grabs my face and stares into my eyes "I don't want you to drown. I want you to thrive. So no one questions why I chose you." Her sincerity breaking through my stubbornness.

"I understand. And I wouldn't dream of embarrassing you."

"I'm not worried about me. I just know how you feel when people belittle you. I can see the pain you feel in your eyes. I know I'm asking a lot for you to join me in the royal social scene, but once we are accepted. It will be easier. Even if it's our intent to say 'screw 'em' and walk away."

"I will honestly try harder. Rule 4?"

"Rule 4: always be presentable. Clean from head to toe. At least in public. I do understand that working with potions can be messy work. So I think we will have to commission some non sorcerer clothes for you to wear on outings. Possibly without the robe."

"I don't know how comfortable I would be without it."

"It's just a symbol people will see it and think your just the help. Besides I would love to see you dressed up. I bet you would look so handsome." Her fingers playfully dance down my arm. Curses, she baiting me again.

"What ever you think will help." She squealed with delight and kisses me. "Is there more?"

"Not really just more of the same. I kind of gave you the highlights. If you act appropriate on our outings then no one will have any room to mock our relationship. And show my father you aren't just a sorcerer, but a viable choice for his daughter." I groaned.

"So what should I expect when we see the king?"

"Well the norm dictates that you inform my parents of your intentions and ask for permission. We've broke the norm by going to my mom. Well we've broken a lot of rules." She says with a wink. "But you'll still have to ask dad. Normally I shouldn't be there when you do. But In this situation I think having me there will help you more than hurt you." I was terrified by what the king would say but maybe having the queen already on board should help sway things. She gets a gleam in her eye. And gets up and sits in my lap. She kisses me hungrily. I can feel the attention awaken my needs. But she stops.

"Let's go get the clothing situation started." I sit there slack-jawed as she gets up and walks away.

"Merlin's mushrooms that was cruel, Sofia."

We spent 2 hours in the company of the Royal seamstress. An insufferable woman, whose complained about my lanky form The whole time. But she got her measurements and said she could have few things made for me in a couple of days. On our return trip to the tower she says

"You were very good with the seamstress, which is a feat because Madame Collette can be quite a handful."

"That's putting it lightly." She giggles. Since you did well and complained very little you deserve a reward. We get to the tower and I follow her up like her shadow. Once we are safe ensconced inside. She captures me in her arms and kisses me with fervor. With the tease from before and her passion now. I was ready for her. I wanted her. But knew we couldn't. Seeing as we could be summoned to see her dad soon. So we just enjoyed the intense make out session.

After the petting session she goes to my wardrobe and makes disapproving sounds.

"Is there an issue?" She turns and looks at me.

"I was hoping to find something I guess appropriate for the conversation with dad. But your clothing options are, how do I put this nicely, dull."

"That was nicely?"

"Trust me that was the only polite word that came to mind." I laugh. I'm fully aware that I don't have a stellar wardrobe, not much need as a sorcerer.

"It's ok, love. I know there isn't much to it. I actually have an idea." I pulled out a shirt, cravat and a pair pants. I pull out my wand and cast a vanity spell on my clothes _ropalist_ _enchanticus_ and the clothing change into appropriate dress clothing. Sofia smiles and runs to my closet for one of my robes. And snatches my wand and enacts the same spell on my robe. Turning it into a waistcoat.

"There. Now change, I'm sure we will hear from my parents soon." I make my way to my bathroom with the clothes. I hear her laugh out loud. "Don't you think it's a little late to try and be modest?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to protect myself from a possible attack while my pants are down." She laughs more

"Me? Attack you? Seems unlikely." There's a twinkle in her eyes as she comes close and starts help me undress. Letting me feel her hot hands roam my chest. Then leaning forward to kiss my chest. These little moments of temptation are going to kill me. I want her so bad and I can't do anything. Her hands move down to my pants, I take a deep shuttered breath as her hands glide over my over anxious dick.

"P-please Sofia, a m-man can only take so much."

"Do you think we could do something quickly?" Her eyes are hooded with need. "I don't know if I can wait either." I picked her up and moved her to my desk in the corner. I moved the petticoats up and her underwear to the side and quickly enter her. She gasps at the quick intrusion, we work ourselves into a frenzy of pants and moans as I move faster into her. After all the teasing I'm so ready. So I reach into her skirts and grab her clit and play with it as she screams. It's not long before we both completely fall apart. It was satisfying, but definitely not enough. Every time we come together I keep finding myself wanting more. After she pulls her self together, she kissed me. "I don't know how, but we will need to find away to be together. I don't know if I could hold out too long" she says a flush on her cheeks

"Poisiden's ponies, I think I've created a monster." She chuckles

"I think it's just you're very gifted in this particular activity." I couldn't help but feel myself fill with pride. I get dressed, feeling awkward in the fancier duds. But the look of appreciation I get from Sofia makes it worth it.

"You look so good. I can't wait to parade you around. Maybe there will even be envious women looking at you."

"Please, Sofia the gratuitous flattery is not necessary."

"Why can't you see that I find you so attractive?"

"Because I've been called a lot of things in my life, but attractive is not one of them."

"I will make it my life's work to make you appreciate this kind of praise." She kisses me, slipping her tongue inside my mouth for a bit. "Now we need to do something with your hair."

A/N: I totally made up the spell for the clothes.

The end is near folks. For me this has been a bit of wild ride. Because this was the first multi chapter story I've finished in long time. I was struck with severe writer's block for almost a year. I sure hope this is the beginning of more stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Lowered inhibitions and underhanded tricks

Chapter 9

I know I shouldn't be shocked by the turn of events. He was the ONLY one to act as expected. But I guess I am shocked that he would disregard his daughter's feeling like that. I'm standing here watching the door that the King and then the Queen walked out of, listening to Princess Amber and Sofia talk. While I recount everything.

We were finally summoned to see The King. But we were sent to the family room as opposed to the throne room, which I would have found more appropriate. Before we go in Sofia stops me. Pulls my face close

"Keep it short and simple. Don't be too anxious." She gives me a quick peck on the lips. I open the door and allow Sofia to enter before I. I can see her beam with pride at my gentlemanly act. All but Prince James are present. The Queen and Princess Amber are talking about some fashion this and that, while The King is reading something. Princess Amber and King Roland pay us no mind. But I do get an appreciated smile from Queen Miranda on my cleaned up appearance. I felt somewhat uncomfortable without my robe. But I recalled the very heart racing make out session we had after I had dress, and it did make up for feeling a little exposed. We walked more into the room until The King finally acknowledged our presence, by putting down his paperwork.

"Sofia, your mother tells me you wish to speak with me."

She fidgets a bit "well not me..." pauses and looks at me "but Mr Cedric." He finally acknowledges me and waves his hand as to tell me to go on. I take a deep breath to steel my nerves. Reminding myself to be confident, not to stutter and as she eloquently put it 'keep it short and simple'.

"Your majesty I would like to ask your permission to properly court your daughter..." I was about to ramble on but I noticed The Queen put her hand up slightly signaling me not to continue. We wait a pregnant moment for him to react. I get anxious thinking maybe he didn't hear me. But then most unexpectedly he starts to laugh out loud. It was the most heart wrenching sound and I tensed at it. I begin to feel my anger rise, Sofia must have noticed and puts her hand on my arm to calm me. Then he finally replies

"You are kidding. Yes, that's it, right?" Not hearing anyone else laugh he surveys the room. Seeing a mixture of anger (me), upset (Sofia) and disappointment (The Queen) staring back at him. "Sofia, you can't be serious? This is absurd." She doesn't answer him but hides her face against my side. I feel her begin to sob, I move my hand to caress her head. Trying to calm her. My anger rising steadily. He looks over at his wife "and you approve of this?"

"Roland I have carefully watched their relationship grow for years. There was no surprise when they came to me. And they came to me because before we moved here I sat my sweet little girl down and told her that I wanted her to keep vivacious spirit forever. And if that meant that this new journey as a princess, didn't lead her there. That with my support she could follow her own path. However I know what social norm dictates and encouraged them to come speak to you and we ALL could discuss it." He looked utter appalled at his wife's confession.

"But he's not royal."

"And neither was I when you asked me to marry you." Her words were calm but sharp, cutting straight to the point. His expression changing to almost furious, when Amber, whom had been sitting there watching the events turn in silent awe. Stands up, walks over to us and brings Sofia in for a hug while sofia continues to cry. Amber's voice disguising her sister's sobs "Daddy, we are in a resurgence of strong minded princess choosing non princes for their husbands. First with Princess Jasmine with Aladdin then Princess Rapunzel with Eugene and most recently Princess Anna with..." her eyes seemed to glitter and she wistfully says "Kristoff, whom by the way is absolutely gorgeous." She shakes her head a little and continues " and all but Anna are set to rule their lands.

What more do you set to gain? With me already betrothed to Zandar and James about to marry Clio, gaining two powerful new allies in Tangu and Corinthia. Sofia isn't even in contention for the thrown, so why not let her have her sorcerer?" Sofia looks up at her sister and even though I can't see her expression I'm sure it's filled with gratitude.

"You have all lost leave of your senses and I won't discuss this further." With that he storms out. The Queen gets up from her seat and comes straight to me, puts a hand on my shoulder

"You did very well. And for the moment it is all YOU can do."As if to warn me not do something drastic. She grabs Sofia's shoulder and turns her to face her. "I warned you this would not be easily accepted. You should expect that him and I WILL be discussing this further. But for now I will be in charge of planning your outings and I will find you a suitable chaperone." She gives Sofia a peck on the forehead and turns off in the same direction the king stormed off in. I almost felt pity for the king, by the determined way she walked out of the room. But he deserved it for being a prick and laughing in his daughter's face like that.

But I'm still stupefied by the events that I haven't turned away from the door. I was angry and upset. And knew that I was all but castrated because there was truly nothing I could do to restore the humor in

my princess. I hear behind me Amber trying to soothe her sister with a growl. "I can't believe how he acted. It was so rude. I'm sure mom will straighten him out."

"Mom warned me he would be difficult. I never expected him to be so cruel."

"Happiness is subjected, Sof. He needs to learn that not everyone fits so nicely in to mold they are expected to fit into. It's a very old fashion way of thinking, especially for him." She paused for a moment then. "I will volunteer my time as a chaperone whenever I'm not busy with something with Zandar. And I'm sure I can convince James as well." Sofia speaks sounding meek from the crying

"Thank you for standing up for me, for us." She hiccups a little.

"Anything for you, little sister. You do realize we are going to have to work on him A LOT, right?"

"I plan on doing as much as I can so he won't have such a hard time. We've already been to see Madame Collete." Amber beams

"Well that's a very good start." Then she turns to me and points a finger at me "and you! Are you ready for the cutthroat experience that is the royal dating scene?" I shrug

"Probably not. But let's not forget, I am a sorcerer." The sound of my princess' sniffling and giggle reaches my ears as I see Amber rolling her eyes. Then she does a exaggerated stretch and yawns.

"Well I'm going to take a nap. And seeing as mom didn't leave you in anyone's charge yet. I think I will forget to mention that you two are here all alone." The way she said it sounded rather scandalous. And she sauntered out. Sofia let out a staggered breath and sits on the couch her mother and sister once inhabited. She signals me to come sit with her. I move forward, but dropped down to my knees and took her hands.

"Are you alright?" She at first she nods. But then shakes her head.

"There isn't any point in lying. I am not." She looked so defeated.

"I warned you, your mother warned you. This is not going to be easily accepted." I have never had to be the positive one. And it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "But you need to hold on to your sunny optimism, just need to let out your fierce competitive side. We are going to go into war against your father. We need to be a united front." She perks up a bit.

"Your right. We won't let him win. But for right now can you just hold me?" I get up and scoop her up and have her sit in my lap. She leans her head on my shoulder and I thought for sure she was going to pass out. But instead she pulls my face close and starts to kiss me. It's not needy or wanton. But sweet and passion filled. I wished I could erase this awful experience from her memory. But she needs this to grow, to be prepared for the tough fight for our relationship, because it will be difficult. Right now she is using our connect for strength and I will let her.

But in the recesses of my mind, the villainous part, starts to concoct a plan. If he doesn't accept us, if he can't see past his pretentiousness or outside the social norms. Then I say fuck him, she is already mine, and I will do the absolutely most villainous I can think of. I will steal this princess... And live happily ever after

~END

A/N: This wild ride has finally ended. I'm actually really proud of this. Seeing as this is my first multi chapter story I've completed in over a year, after suffering a severe case of writers block. There may be an epilogue if I can be convinced to write it. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading


End file.
